Red like
by MissThenardierLovett
Summary: Red Queen x Mad Hatter. The relationship between Iracebeth and Tarrant can be described only by one color: Red. They were friends, lovers, enemies...
1. Red like love

**RED LIKE... **

**By MissThenardierLovett **

**Chapter one- Red like love... **

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the greatest magic show of Underworld, and now let me introduce to you the best illusionist of all the times: Tarrant Hightopp".

Beth claps and giggles, amused by the introduction that his friend has made for himself. Tarrant steps forward with his father's top hat in one hand. He bows and the red-haired young girl laughs.

Child's laugh, crystalline laugh, _true _laugh. No wickedness or hysteria, just happiness. Iracebeth is seven and she has a long life ahead of her to live.

Tarrant pulls out a string of handkerchiefs from the purple sleeve of his jacket. He holds them in one hand and reciting a spell of his own invention, he extracts a bouquet of red roses. He hands them to his only spectator.

Red like blood, red like fire, red like passion, red like warmth, red like _love. _

Beth's favorite color.

"Iracebeth"

A gentle, quiet, voice- which sounds like it belongs to an adult- comes from behind the two friends.

Mirana approaches them slowly, smiling as she ever does. "Mum and Dad say that you must come back, it's nearly dinner time".

Her sister huffs, while the younger already makes her way back to the castle.

Tarrant is disappointed too, he hoped he could amuse her more.

"I have to go" she says sadly, raising her arms and then letting them fall to her sides, like to say: 'what else can we do?'

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks hoping.

They have met accidentally. Tarrant's father is Hatter at the Court, Iracebeth is a princess. They were walking in the garden in opposite directions and they ran into each other. Friends by mistake, some people would say. Friends by destiny, others would. What they know is that they are just friends.

Nothing easier or more beautiful.

"Of course" she answers, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek.

Chaste kiss, soft kiss, without malice, a kiss that only a friend can give.

Beth leaves, Tarrant stands agape. He slowly reaches with his hand the point where her lips has touched his skin.

Red lips. Red like love.

* * *

_I can't belive I'm really doing this..._

_It's 00.18 am here and I'm in my bed with my laptop on my lap trying to publish this fanfic XD These websites will be the death of mine lolz _

_Soooo... sorry if my english is not perfect *feels VEEEEEERY stupid* but I think I've done my best to leave it clear! The chapters are quite short I will update them all right now, then I'll finally have my beloved sleep! _

_Let me know what ou think of this piece of shit... _


	2. Red like warmth

**RED LIKE... **

**by MissThenardierLovett**

**Chapter two- Red like warmth**

A far away crying, in the darkness. Sobs and moans comes from behind a bush of roses.

The young man trudges in the dark, afraid of trampling on a sleeping Dodo.

Red hair, recognizable in the night.

"Beth" says Tarrant astonished. They are now thirteen.

She has her face buried in her arms and her knees close to her chest. She's crying.

"Beth, what's wrong?!". He sits opposite to her.

The princess lifts her head, her eyes puffy and wet met his green ones.

"Mirana" she explains sobbing. "Why does everybody love her so much? Why does everybody _prefer _her?"

Tarrant shakes his head. He comes closer to her, sitting now next to her, and he puts an arm around her shoulders. "_I _prefer you" he whispers.

A red hug. Red like warmth.

* * *

_Here's chapter two, which I used to love in my language but I hate it in english! _


	3. Red like passion

**RED LIKE...**

By MissThenardierLovett

**Chapter three- Red like passion**

The sixteen-years-old Iracebeth crosses the courtyard without being seen by one of the guards. She shouldn't be there, she should be in her bedroom, embroidering or doing anything else appropriated to a princess.

Just like Mirana does.

Hid behind one of the bushes of roses, she felts someone grabbing her by the waist. She nearly screams, but her lips are covered by Tarrant's.

"I love you, Beth" he whispers, undoing the ties of her corset, gently caressing her, feeling her, kissing her.

Eyes shut, bodies that explore each other, stolen kisses, everything on the bare ground, in the grass. It the first experience for both of them, after all those years Tarrant and Iracebeth have become secret lovers.

"I love you, Tarrant" she says after they have consumed their love.

"I love you, Iracebeth" he answers, stroking her hair.

Red words. Red like passion.

* * *

_WOHOOO finally some Beth/Tarrant sex! Okay, I LOVE every Johnny Depp x Helena Bonham Carter characters pairing, though I prefer Tilena in real life... and I am sure this is completely isane! _


	4. Red like fire

**RED LIKE... **

**By MissThenardierLovett**

**Chapter four- Red like fire**

A party. Dances. Music.

Tarrant can't really understand how he has ended up in that confusion. But he's happy.

Mirana's happy too and she claps her hands to the rhythm of music that the orchestra is playing.

Iracebeth is just an old, beautiful memory. The Hatter hasn't seen her since the White Queen was crowned as new queen of Underworld. Tarrant had to choose: what he loved or what was right. So he left his lover.

Sudden cries, uproar and flames. The Jabberwocky is attacking.

The Hatter manages to put the queen on a horse and spur him to gallop. The Knave has the Vorpal Sword, the crown is lost forever.

Lost in the red. Red like fire.

* * *

_Okay I highly hate this stupid chapter! I don't have much to add either... fuuuuuck. _


	5. Red like blood

**RED LIKE... **

**By MissThenardierLovett**

**Chapter five- Red like blood**

Tortures, prisoners, executions.

Now Iracebeth has fun in this way.

She's the queen now, it is she who rules. And if she behaves like that is for spite, for having an indirect revenge against Tarrant.

He had dumped her, he had turned his back to her although he claimed to love her. And she had decided that she would have had his head on a silver plate.

She giggles at the thought of doing what she wants of the Hatter, at the thought of killing him.

An evil, sadistic laugh, that has lost all the childhood's carefree. Nobody should laugh like that.

A red laugh. Red like blood.

* * *

_Yeah this is the end of the story and it is completely nosense. Sooo I hope to read what do you think of this... er... story now so let me know! :P _

_And now I'll decide what to write next.. it could be a Sweenett or a Harry Potter (probably about Bellatrix) thing.. what would you prefer? _


End file.
